Comatose
by XxPenguinxX
Summary: It's date night, and Alec and Jackie are feeling lonely. They wish and wish and find themselves lost in one of their favorite shows, Fruits Basket. But they are not there for the reason that they thing they are. Co-written with Chibigurl23, with our attempt at humor! Pairing will change and twist as we see fit.
1. I'm Only

**Comatose**

**Prologue: I'm Only...**

Popcorn, Soda, and Supernatural. That's how Alec and Jackie started every Friday night. Tears were spilt, and feelings shared over one of their favorite shows. "No Dean! Don't go in the house!" Alec yelled, throwing popcorn at the screen in agony. There was little to no light in the room, save for the eerie glow of the TV screen cast onto the carpet. Jackie swirled her cup of soda in her hands, coffee brown eyes glued to the show.

Day had blended with evening, and the moon rested in the sky, the stars just beginning to come out. Alec draped his legs across Jackie's thighs, stretching his form to take up the couch. Jackie sniffled slightly, trying to hold in tears about to leak from her eyes. "You know, we should watch something else now. I'm getting too emotional."

Alec gave a heavy sigh, pausing the episode they were on, reaching one of his long arms to the lamp next to them, flicking the switch on, the light illuminating the room. "And I bet that I can just guess what you wanna' watch now." The girl scoffed. "I bet you can't." She paused for a moment, looking to the right. "Unless you think I wanna' watch Fruits Basket…"

Alec put a hand to his forehead and gave in, beginning the show Jackie had recently began obsessing with. "Okay, so, I am just gonna' say it. Fruits Basket is dumb, tacky, and frankly, your obsession with it is creeping the hell out of me."

The fangirl pouted, chugging down the remains of the carbonated drink, Coca Shmola. (False advertisement, you biznatches) "I have no idea what you're talking about… It's amazing." The room was quiet for only a moment, as they both consumed more of the goods bought at the corner store earlier in the afternoon.

Jackie chewed slowly at a handful of Peetos (Cheetos:3), eyes staring distantly at the TV screen. The image was burned into her mind by the time Alec spoke up again. "This is way better than having dates, I'm so glad we're both lonely together!" He said with fake enthusiasm, lazily rolling onto his back. "I know, you're way better than the other boys at school. Too bad you're my cousin," Jackie said sarcastically, eyes rolling slightly.

Alec let his head drop only to soft couch cushion, staring numbly at the anime Jackie had forced him to watch. They watch the first episode, and he didn't complain when Jackie moved onto the second. He couldn't truthfully say he hated the show; it was actually kind of good…

Oh god what had Jackie turned him into?

Averting his eyes from the show, he voted it would be better for his sanity to look out the window. The night looked normal. The moon was only half shown, and the stars around it burned weakly. Alec was fixated outside the window around 2 episodes or so when he saw a bright light start to descend from the sky. "Hey, Jackie!" Alec started, sitting up slightly to get a better look at the bright light. "Hm?" She mumbled, leaning forward, as if she could dive into the show if she got close enough.

"I think it's a spaceship!" He said, bear crawling over her lap to the other end of the couch. "What, No!" Jackie protested, turning to see what he was talking about. "That isn't a spaceship you dimwit, that's a shooting star!" Alec's eyes reflected the great light, making him look more like a kid again. "Make a wish!" He declared, screwing his eyes shut as he sent his wish to wherever hopes and dreams come true.

Instead of talking, Jackie let her eyes fall shut, staying silent for a moment, as if that helped the random wish become reality. Everything was quiet for a period, long after the star had faded into a memory. Their eyes stayed shut, and finally Alec's slipped open one brown pool. "It's gone," Alec said, voice almost disappointed.

"Well, it's pretty cliché to wish on a shooting star anyways. Wishing on something is for wells, birthday candles, and… I don't know, some other crap. What'd you wish for anyways?" Alec hesitated for a moment.

"Uh… I wished for… cake. Yeah, cake." He cleared his throat. "What about you?" Jackie bit her lip.

"Well, I wished that… that… We went to the fruits basket world. Yeah, totally." Alec rolled his eyes.

"That would be stupid." He grabbed the sleeve of her long sleeve t-shirt. "Let's go to the store, I'm craving Winkies (Known as Twinkies)." Jackie shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

Locking the front door, the two exited the small rambler house, making their way to Alec's red Catera. "Winkies, here I come."

The two pulled out of the driveway, now onto the road. Which was full of traffic for some reason. Jackie looked at a car taking a U-turn into their lane. "Hey, careful, that car's coming towards us."

That was the last thing either one of the two said before a giant white light blinded them, fading their vision into an onyx black.

* * *

**AN: Hello guys! This is Penguin and Chibi here:) Thank you so much for reading our story, but we need your input on something. We aren't sure who we are going to pair our characters with! If you have an idea, please leave it in the comments:)**

**These are our ideas so far**

**Jackie x Haru**

**Jackie x Kyo**

**Thank you!**


	2. Uncounsious

**Comatose**

Hello guys! Sorry it's been so long, actually...well I'm not sorry. Stuff happens:) Again, this is coauthored by Chibigurl23, she's rad, don't do drugs, stay in school. You know. Have a fun read!

**Chapter 1: Unconscious**

A headache, a red Catera, and a small mini mart were the first things Jackie and Alec noticed when the light died down. All seemed normal, except for the blindingly obvious fact that even the ground under their tires was different. The world looked pixilated, everything was animated, nothing was real. Alec gripped the steering wheel, body ridged with shock. Jackie's breath was faint, and her hand rested on her chest as if trying to control the fear blooming there. A silent question hung between them, _what_ happened?

A blaring noise tore them back to reality, or what ever this twisted world was. At first, Alec didn't know what it was. He turned frantically, trying to stop it. He glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing a bulky black car edging forward in annoyance. Alec let out a shaking breath, easing forward. "W-where should we stop? I don't even know where we are." Alec said, looking behind his shoulder once again. The car was still there. This world was still real.

"I don't know! You're the driver god damn it, turn there!" Alec quickly turned into the small mini mart, almost missing the stop. The black car zoomed away, the driver flipping them off in road rage. They paid the petty deed no mind, instead they went to park, staying silent. Alec put the car in park, leaning back into the warm leather seats. No words passed between them, the two just tried to process what happened. "I'm sorry for snapping," Jackie started, folding her hands in her lap. Her thumb brushed against the side of her wrist, in a effort to calm herself down. "I...I just don't know what happened!"

Alec nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair. The black strands got caught on his fingertips, and he pulled them away. "It...looks like fruits baskets," he commented taking a moment to really look at the world. "Oh my god...It does!" Jackie exclaimed, leaning forward to inspect the new surroundings. "If this is because of that damn shooting star, I swear..." Alec mumbled, a look of guilt crossing his face. He was right though, the world really did look like fruits baskets. Even down to the people.

"That's impossible! Wishes don't come true like that." She yelled, disbelieve edging in her voice. Alec's face crumbled a little bit more, and he looked down, "I have to tell you something." He started, fingers tapping on the edge of the wheel. "Me too..." Jackie said, tilting her head back on the head rest of the seat. "You can go first, " Alec offered, not wanting to admit his deed, "I didn't wish for fruits Baskets." She stated, confused at the turn of events. "I wished for cake." Alec blushed, biting the inside of his cheek. "I know..."

"You know?" She asked, not understanding. "You know I wished for cake?" Alec laughed slightly, but it sounded a little forced. "No, not the cake! I mean the Fruits Baskets." Still, Jackie didn't understand, "Wait, how?" Alec's face started to turn a light pink. "Because _I _wished for it. For Fruits Baskets." He clarified, looking embarrassed. For a moment, Jackie didn't respond, or move. Or do anything really. A smile broke out across her face, and she gave a sharp laugh. "It's not funny, Jackie!" He pouted, giving her shoulder a slight push.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" She yelled, laughter filling the car. He kept prodding her shoulder in effort for her to stop, but he soon dissolved into laughter himself. "Wait! Wait!" She soon yelled, flicking away a tear. "How come you get your wish, but I don't get mine?" She wined, winded from her joyous laugh. "Hmm? The cake? I don't know, maybe I just have more magic then you," He teased, poking her in the ribs. "You are not! I am ten fold more magic then you!" Jackie said in defense, pushing the intruding hand away.

"By the way, I didn't know you liked the show so much." She teased, "I thought you said you hated the show, but now look at where we are!" Alec rolled his eyes, trying to play it cool. "I know, I know, I'm sorry! It's just...Yuki's hot." He joked, sarcasm dripping. Jackie laughed again, pushing him slightly. "Yeah, whatever you dork. You know you like it because it's totally amazing." She said, trying to make light of the weird situation.

"Yeah, sure. But we should really go and get some help, I have no clue how to get the hell out of here." Alec said, turning the crappy car on. It gave a slight pop, before coming to life. "Which way should I go?" He asked, lurching forward. To be honest, neither Alec nor Jackie could say they've ever been this lost before. "Turn right!" Jackie yelled out, leaning her face into the window. She was looking for something normal, something they knew. A way out of this crazy situation.

The ride was quiet. What does someone say when stuck in an anime? Alec drove slow, staring at the street signs. Nothing looked or sounded familiar, be he drove on. Finally, after what felt like forever, Jackie yelled out. "Oh, Oh! Alec, Look, look, look!" She sounded frantic, excited, and overwhelmed all mixed into one. Alec looked around, unsure at what she was pointing at. "Alright, alright! What is it!" He yelled, twisting to look better in her direction. "Is it just me, or is that who I think it is?" She said, nearly whispering now. It was as if she thought someone other then Alec would overhear them. "Who? I don't know what you're looking at, Jackie." Alec said, tired and wanting to go back home.

"I swear to god that's Yuki Shoma!" Jackie's voice was raised two octaves, a high pitch squeal. "Wow, what?" Alec said, turning into a stop to park the car. Jackie had to be kidding, right? Right.

Dear lord, she was _not_ kidding! It felt weird looking at him. Before he was just a character in an anime they watched every once in a while. Now, he was there. Like, _right there, _right there. "Should...should we talk to him, or something?" Alec offered, unbuckling his seat belt. The rough fabric rubbed against his collarbone. But right now, he didn't care. In fact, right now he didn't really care about anything. "No! We should follow him home! Maybe if Tohru isn't there yet, we can pretend that we live in the woods and steal her place in the show!" Jackie was full on fangirl now, an almost painful smile brightening her face.

Not that Alec wasn't freaking out. He felt a rush of adrenaline, his pulse thumping in his ears. "I highly doubt we could do that." Alec mumbled, opening the red car door. It creaked, and Alec paused, looking over to Jackie. "Let's go! before he gets away." Both of the teens rushed out of the car, and Alec fumbled with his keys to lock the door. Finally, the car beeped, assuring that no one would steal the cousin's car.

They didn't know what they were doing. They had no plan. This was all rushing at them like a bull, and they couldn't get out of the way. Jackie was slightly ahead, not bothering to see if Alec followed. Of course he was, only a step or two behind. Both of them were terrified. Both of them were lost. And both of them were taking a chance by doing this.

But this was happening, and both of them rolled with it.

A/N

Uhhhhh MY GOSH! That took forever for me to write. BLARFFF. I assure you, I am going to write more soon. I tried to leave that little cliff hanger for y'all, hope you like it:)

By the way, this was mainly written by me, but Chibigurl23 helped me write this. and she'll be writing the next chapter. Thank you for reading:)

By the way, please leave a comment about an idea you have:) We will gladly read them, and take them into consideration. We're just trying to have fun with this, so don't be a little bitch about stuff.

sorry it's so short.


	3. Conked

AN: Hello my amigos, Chibigurl23 here, with the next chapter of Comatose! Sorry if XxPenguinxX is being a bit cranky at the moment, she hates focusing on one thing for a long period of time.

Well, here is my chapter, now enjoy, you beautiful beings.

xxx

**Comatose**

**Chapter 2: Conked**

A pixelated road, passing by pedestrians, and Yuki Sohma were the first things Alec and Jackie noticed as they made their way through the streets of animated Japan. Jackie thought it would be a good idea to follow Yuki home, but apparently, her cousin Alec had a different plan in store.

"I should just go talk to him, or something." Jackie punched her cohort in the arm, before speaking in a hushed whisper.

"And say what? 'Oh, hello, Yuki Sohma, we are fans of Fruits Basket! Can I have your autograph?'" Alec paid little attention to her logic, and only nodded his head absent-mindedly.

"Yes Jackie. That is exactly what I planned to say."

"Well you can't! He doesn't know that his 'life' is an anime! Only we know, and he can't know. I'm making this as simple as I can. Do you get me?"

"Oh yes Jacqueline, I understand you loud and clear."

And in the blink of an eye, Alec sprinted over next to raven-haired unsuspecting boy, firing a notebook and pen in front of him.

"My name is Alec and I'm a big fan, may I have your autograph?!" He shouted. Yuki looked down at the paper, then back up to Alec.

"Um, I'm a little confused..." He said. And as he said this, I saved Alec from further humiliation.

"I apologize for my colleague. He's a little bit... wrong in the head." Alec turned towards me, a pout on his face.

"Says the girl that wishes for cake on a shooting star. Now leave me to speak!"

And, of course, Alec soon realized what a fool of himself he was making, and stepped back. "Yeah, thank you for your time." Yuki nodded slowly, not knowing whether to leave, or politely say goodbye. "Oh, Uhm. Yes, it was a pleasure, I guess. May I ask what the signature was for?" Yuki was polite as always, and Alec could almost swear he inched away slightly.

Alec felt a oncoming wave of embarrassment at his actions, and tried to backtrack. "Oh, yeah! I wanted to sell it to the Prince Yuki Fan club girls...I could make a tone of money off of that, you know!" For a second, Alec was afraid he wouldn't believe him. He'd always been a shitty actor when he was little. Jackie had to fight the urge to face-palm at her cousin's stupidity.

There was a pause, Yuki raised an eyebrow as if in question. Of course, Yuki was not stupid. He knew that Alec did not want his signature to sell it. Alec folded his hands nervously over one another. "Well, as long as it's not used for wrongful purposes." His words almost sounded careful, definitely thought through.

"Yeah man, oh course! Wouldn't even dream of it." Alec said, waving away the idea. Jackie let out a breath, patting Alec roughly on the back. "Hey thanks...But I don't really have a piece of paper or a pen..." Alec admitted sheepishly, searching the pocket of his dark blue sweatshirt. All he had on him was a phone and pocket lint. Yuki waited patiently, shifting slightly.

Jackie rolled her lips, cracking her knuckles nervously. "Uhm..How about I get that signature later? Okay?" Alec said, opening his palms to reveal empty hands. "Great idea Alec! Best one you've had in a long time..." Jackie trailed off slightly in the end, glaring at her seemingly stupid cousin.

"Oh!" Jackie exclaimed, "I forgot to introduce us."

"This is Alec, sorry he's a little weird, and I'm Jackie." She smiled as reached out a hand in greeting. Yuki looked almost apprehensive to shake it, as if he would catch the weird that followed the two. But he took her hand, giving a soft shake. His grip wasn't as weak as Jackie would have guessed, but she almost felt like if she squeezed to hard he'd bruise.

It was weird to think that Yuki was actually really strong. He had to be, to beat Kyo in all those fights. Either that, or Kyo was astoundingly weak. "So, are you two going to Kaibara high?" Yuki tried to make small talk, which Jackie had trouble understanding why, because he could have been on his merry way, away from the two freaks asking for autographs.

"Um... no... yes. Yes, Yuki Sohma, we are going to Kaibara High. In fact, we start next week. Uh huh." Alec had a habit of saying people's full names when he was under pressure or undergoing sarcastic-ness.

"Oh, well, I hope to make friend's with you. I should be... going." He said. Jackie stepped from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, we should too. We need to go do... things. And stuff. Elsewhere. Like, get uniforms. Or, applications. And stuff." She left the last line in a muffle, and trotted away with Alec gripping her arm. "Now let's go, dear cousin."

xxx

"I seriously never imagined that you would actually ask for his autograph. I mean, nobody would believe that you got a signature from an ANIME CHARACTER."

"Well, you know, I highly doubt we will be returning to our homeland anytime soon. I've read fanfictions about this!" Alec retorted, causing Jackie to cackle.

"You read fanfiction?"

"Don't act like you don't!" He snapped, causing her to stop. She sighed, a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"I know... I just read a tearful DeanCas fic last week. **(REFERENCE)**

"Yeah, you showed me." Alec sounded slightly annoyed, but to be honest, that was the best fucking fanfic in the world. Dean and Cas were just meant to be! And Sabriel...Okay, moving on.

"But, besides reading smutty fanfictions, what are we going to do? We can't live in the forest, unlike Tohru. Like hell I'm sleeping in the woods!" Alec yelled, hands gesturing wildly. It was obvious to all that Alec really didn't like Tohru. She was annoying, mary sure, and too kind to be a real person.

There as a moment of silence, as Yuki Sohma, _the REAL Yuki Sohma, _walked away.

The two cousins had a sudden realization, and both looked at each other.

"We have..." Alec began. "A big problem."

Jackie gave a sad nod back. "Considering the fact that we have to get money for uniforms for a school we have to have yet to apply to. So, maybe we should... figure it out." Alec puffed out his cheeks slightly, looking very childish for a moment. Jackie was chewing on the inside of her cheek, cracking her knuckles in thought. "Well, maybe we could go to a motel. We have a debit card, maybe it will work. And I'll get a job, so we can get clothes and food."

Alec offered his plan, and it seemed slightly logical, which was a first for the blonde idiot. "But remember Jackie, if I'm getting a job, you are too."

Jackie let out a highly audible sigh, punching his arm. "Ugh... fine." She said. "But only so I can get fancy Japanese chocolates. Which, by the way, are going to be the highlight of my stay here."

"Yeah, whatever. But, before that, we should go and get applications, and get an interview for the school." Jackie was surprised about Alec's logical ideas. She now regretted not taking Consumer Skills and Home Ec. with him.

"Alright, but maybe we should go get some MacDonald's. I could literally eat a Hatsuharu." She laughed at her own joke.

"Jackie, please refrain from cannibalism until we run out of money. We aren't in Hannibal. We're in Fruits Basket. Did you not just see us talking to-" Jackie cut him off, understanding how she sounded like she meant going cannibal.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT. LEAVE ME ALONE." She yelled, punching her cousin's shoulder. Even though the punch was wimpy, Alec pouted, rubbing the offended arm. "Ow, Jackie! Not nice." He made the effort to frown in her direction, childishly scampering in the direction of the red Catera. Jackie paused a moment before following. She looked behind her, wondering if maybe, _maybe_, Yuki was still there.

The spot where he had been was empty, and it was weird to think that someone who shouldn't be real, had once been standing there. She let the memory go and ran after her cousin, who was revving up the engine. "Get in, Jackie!" He called out the window, a vibrant smile lighting up his face.

But even though he smiled, he couldn't help but be nervous. Neither cousin knew what came next. Of course, in every stereotypical fanfiction, the girl OC takes the place of innocent Tohru. But this was no stereotypical fanfiction. Or was it? Right now, It sure did feel like one.


End file.
